Meet Percabeth
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: The first time Percy's friend Jack Davis meets Annabeth Chase. The second time, Hailey Caldwell, a girl who won't leave Percy alone, catches Percabeth on a date. What happens when Annabeth shadows at Goode? Willow Evans meets Annabeth in an... interesting situation. Read these, and other Percabeth drabbles only in this story! Picture: By Burdge-Bug on DeviantArt
1. Part 1

Meet Percabeth

JACK POV

I stuffed my towel in my bag, turning to my friend, Percy Jackson, "So, I heard Hailey Caldwell asked you out."

Hailey was easily the hottest girl in school. She was head cheerleader, and all the guys were dying to go out with her.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, she did."

"What'd you say?" I pressured.

"No."

I raised an eyebrow, "_No?_ Why'd you say no?"

He rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? I have a girlfriend."

I waved him off, "Sure... Sure. How come I've never met her?"

Percy shrugged, "She's really busy. Plus, she goes to an all girls boarding school."

"That sounds like a bunch of excuses to me."

He ran a hand through his hair, and pulled out his phone. After a second of tapping he thrust it at me,

"Look. That's her."

A picture of a blonde girl with gray eyes was sticking her tongue out at the camera.

"You _so_ got that off google," I scoffed.

Percy sighed and started tapping again, this time, a video popped up on the screen.

Again, he thrust his phone at me.

The video showed the same girl, sitting at a table in a kitchen that I recognized at the Jackson/Blofis'. She seemed to be solving a math problem,

"And that, is how you factor a trinomial... Percy, are you video taping me?"

I heard Percy's voice from behind the camera, "...Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"So when I miss you, I can play it and hear your voice."

Her eyebrow went even higher, "I can't decide if that's cute, or really creepy."

"I thought you'd think it's cute and Seaweed Brain-ish."

She chuckled, "It _is _very Seaweed Brain-ish. Now turn it off."

The screen went black, and Percy grinned triumphantly,

"See?"

"That doesn't prove anything."

He sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. Let's go."

We walked out of the locker room, and into the mostly deserted pool. As we turned the corner, Percy said in a shocked voice,

"Wise Girl?"

The same blonde from the picture and the video looked up from a sketch pad,

"Oh, finally. I've been waiting here forever. Paul took the car, and your mom asked me to pick you up."

Percy nodded, "Oh, okay. Annabeth, this is my friend Jack. He's on the swim team too."

Annabeth gave me a small smile, "Pleasure. Seaweed Brain, I still think that you being on the swim team is cheating."

Percy chuckled, "No it's not. I told Jack that I'd drop him off, do you mind?"

She shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do. I'm spending the weekend at your place, remember?"

He smiled, "Good. Let's go, I'm hungry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry. But, your mom _was _making a fresh batch of cookies when I left."

Percy practically skipped to the car, leaving Annabeth and I walking behind.

"So," I turned to her, "You're Percy's girlfriend?"

She nodded, "Yeah. As of a year and a half. I'm glad that Percy has friends at school. After Rachel left..."

I looked at her in confusion, "Percy, not have friends? He's possibly the most popular guy at school."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Oh gods, his ego does _not _need to be any bigger."

I shrugged, "I don't think he even realizes it. He's kind of clueless- no offense."

Annabeth laughed, "That's totally Percy. He's smart, but he can be _so _obtuse. I can't really talk though, we were best friends for four years before we both realized that we liked each other."

She hopped into the driver's seat of her Camry, buckling in. Percy was already in the passenger seat, so I opened the back door, sitting down.

Her gray eyes met mine as she looked at me through the rearview mirror, "Where do you live, Jack?"

I gave her my address, and about five minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway of my parent's house.

I got out of the car, ready to thank the two, when I realized that Annabeth had her arms around Percy's neck, and her mouth on his.

I backed away awkwardly, and into my house.

That was the first time I met Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Sorry for the random thought bubble. I absolutely love Outsider's POVs on Percabeth, and I had a need to write one of my own. One shot, if you guys like it, I may post other one-shots with other people's impressions of the two.**


	2. Part 2

Meeting Percabeth

**A/N: Eh.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

HAILEY CALDWELL POV

I walked into the little bistro with my friends, Tessa, Lynda, and McKayla. I had just been rejected by Percy Jackson, yet again.

I could get any guy, except him. I had asked him out about eight times, and every single time, he says no.

McKayla thought it would be a great idea to go to said bistro to cheer me up. Naturally, I agreed, because they have fantastic cheesecake.

I ordered a slice, when Tessa gasped.

"What?" I snapped.

"Um... I see Percy Jackson."

I turned around in my chair, and sure enough, Percy Jackson was sitting at the table in the corner, the back of his head facing me.

I knew that unruly black hair anywhere.

But what concerned me, was, he wasn't alone.

A blonde girl was sitting next to him in the booth, and his arm was around her.

I swallowed, was this why he wouldn't go out with me? Did he have a girlfriend?

Lynda, who went to a fancy boarding school, cocked her head, "Who?"

"The guy Hailey is totally in love with."

I glared at Tessa, who just shrugged, "It's true."

I took my mirror out of my purse, reapplying my lip gloss, and smoothing my dark brown hair,

"I'll be back. Lynda, come with me."

Lynda stood up, walking after me.

I strode down to the booth, putting on my winning smile,

"Percy?" I fake shock, "Fancy seeing you here!"

Percy slowly turned his head towards me, "Oh.. Hi."

Percy smiled uncomfortably, "Hailey. Nice to see you."

The blonde turned around, and Lynda gasped, "Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Oh, hi Lynda."

"You know her?" I asked my friend.

She nodded, "She goes to my school."

Annabeth sighed, "Who's this Seaweed Brain?"

Seaweed Brain? What?

Percy obviously knew what it meant, "Wise Girl, this is Hailey. She goes to Goode."

Annabeth nodded, "Oh yeah, you told me about her... Didn't you say she was a slut who wouldn't leave you alone?"

I froze, _Percy thought I was a slut?_

His cheeks turned red, and I spun on my heal, racing out of the restaurant.

**A/N: I felt like updating... Not my best work, but it was stuck in my head.**

**So... Yeah!**


	3. Part 3 The Shadow

Meet Percabeth # 3- The Shadow

**A/N: This is the third "Meet Percabeth" document I have in progress. I call that sad.**

**For y'all that don't know, a shadow is when a kid who is thinking about going to that school next year follows a student around. Hence, the name shadow. So, yeah.**

**They're in their junior year. So, HoO is over, and everything's good for now.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Ella Robinson PoV

When I was called to the office, I'll admit that I freaked out a bit. I don't really go to the principal's, I'm a good student, on A/B honor roll and the swim team.

I was relieved when the secretary told me that I'd have a shadow today. The girl's name was Annabeth Chase, from San Francisco, and she was attending Goode High next year.

A girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes walked into the office. She was dressed in a brown leather jacket, a blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and black high-top converse. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she had a long cut going from the top of her ear, and running to her chin.

She smiled at Miss Kline, the secretary, "Hi, my name's Annabeth Chase. I'm supposed to be shadowing?"

Miss Kline gave her a name tag, and pointed to me, "That's Ella Robinson. She'll be your guide for the day."

I flashed her a smile, "Hi Annabeth. I'm Ella."

She smiled back, "Nice to meet you."

I led her through the hallways, homeroom had just gotten out. We walked to my AP English class, where she sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"So," I turned to her, "do you think you'd be in AP classes?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah... But not English, I suck at English."

I cocked my head, "Just not your subject?"

She gave a small laugh, "I'm dyslexic. English is _really _hard for me to read."

"Oh... There's another dyslexic kid in our grade. His name's Percy Jackson. I'm on the swim team with him."

Annabeth started laughing hysterically, and I raised my eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

After a couple of deep breathes, she continued, a large smile on her face, "I know Percy Jackson. He's my boyfriend. It's funny that he'd be on the swim team."

My heart sank. I had a massive crush on Percy. He had mentioned that he had a girlfriend, but everyone just thought he made it up so he wouldn't have to go out with Katherine Long, the school's resident female dog.

"Oh."

English passed fairly quickly, I didn't really pay attention.

Annabeth and I walked out of the room, and into the busy hallway. I held my breath as Percy walked out of his math room, talking with Jack Davis, yet another member of the swim team.

Percy strolled over to me, not noticing Annabeth, "Hey Ella."

His eyes went wide as he say Annabeth behind me, "Wise Girl?" He whispered.

I turned around to see a smirk on the blonde's face, "Yes, my dear Seaweed Brain?"

Jack was chuckling, and I raised an eyebrow as Annabeth explained about being a shadow, "You know her?"

He nodded, "I met her a couple of months ago."

Turning back around, I saw Annabeth's arms around his neck, looking up at his face, "I missed you."

Percy was grinning, "I missed you to-"

Annabeth cut him off by smashing her lips against his. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, so their bodies were pressed against each other's.

I guess my crush on Percy is hopeless.

**A/N: Er... Sorry for the random-ness. **


	4. Part 4

Meet Percabeth- #4

Willow Evans PoV

"So," I began, "the Arch Duke was assassinated on June 28, 1914."

I was tutoring Percy Jackson in World History, and I was so glad. Yeah, I had a slight crush on him. _Every _girl did.

Percy nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, when the door slammed open, and a streak of blonde ran in.

The blonde ran into one of the other rooms, slamming the door, and I heard the lock click. A red-head walked into the door next,

"Kelp Head!"

Percy's head swiveled towards the red-head, "Rachel?"

Rachel's green eyes were wide, "Percy! Thank the gods. Annabeth's freaking out."

"Why?"

"Apparently some girls have been harassing her for a while. And it doesn't help that she bumped into a guy that looked just like... Just like Luke."

Percy ran up to the door, banging on it, "Wise Girl! It's me. Open up."

I heard a muffled, "No." Through the door, and Percy knocked again,

"Come on, Annabeth."

There was silence from the other side.

Percy sighed, "I'll call Thalia. I know you don't want that."

The door cracked open, and a slender hand slid out, grabbing Percy by the shirt, and pulling him in.

Rachel turned to me, "Uh... Sorry. And you are?"

"I'm Willow Evans, Percy's tutor. You?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a friend of Percy's."

I nodded, "Okay. And who's in there?" I pointed to the doorway.

Her expression softened, "That's Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. She's having a... hard time."

Percy came out, supporting a blonde with a tear stained face, "Come on, Bethy..."

He then seemed to realize that I was still there, "Willow! Oh... yeah. Um, do you mind rescheduling? It's not really a good time."

I nodded, and walked out.

That was the first time I met Annabeth.

**A/N: YAY FOR RANDOM, SHORT THOUGHT BUBBLES. :)**

**Go read my new story: Annabeth's a Lucky Girl, it's pure fluff, and if you like this, you'll LOVE that.**

**Plus, please leave an idea for this story, in a review! PLEASE? Idea givers get cookies and a shout-out.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	5. Part 5

Meet Percabeth- 5

**A/N: Inspired by a sketch by the amazing Burdge Bug, (Hair Twirling)... YAY. I finally got the Demigod Diaries!**

**Also: Thalia quit the hunters, and is dating Nico. If you'd like the backstory, PM me.:)**

**Cookie and Shout-out to:**

**Lady Miss Nothing- This chapter isn't on your idea, but the next one probably will be:)**

**Kaileena-Jackson- Thanks:)**

**So now I have this obsession with a needy/clingy Annabeth. I know that's not a normal thing for her, so I make scenarios where she is:P Which is why I made this chapter. :)**

**PLEASE go read (and review) Annabeth's a Lucky Girl. :)**

_~O~_

Garret Washam knocked on the door to the Jackson/Blofis residence. Mr. Blofis, his English teacher, wanted to meet with him and his parents to talk about his grades.

He was currently failing English, and since he was on the football team, he had to bump his grade up to a D before his report card.

His father's large hand was clasped onto his shoulder and his mother wouldn't stop correcting his grammar. Neither of these activities made him feel better about the situation.

Mr. Blofis, a salt-and-pepper-haired man, opened the door. He looked like some kind of actor, but he had assured the class that he wasn't famous.

"Hello Garret. And you must be his parents! I'm Paul Blofis, nice to meet you."

Mr. Blofis shook their hands, and led them into his house; into the kitchen, where a brown-haired-woman was sitting at the table, typing on a laptop.

She looked up, smiling at the family, "Oh, hello! I'm Sally, Paul's wife. I'm going to go to the living room, just give me a moment..."

Sally gathered her notebooks, and laptop then carried them away. Before we could even sit down, someone (who sounded like Sally) gave a small chuckle.

Sally came padding into the room, with an apologetic smile, "Terribly sorry to interrupt, I just need to borrow Paul for a moment." She turned to her husband, "Dear, follow me, you _must _see this."

Garret peered around the corner they walked around, to see a living room. On the couch, was a boy Garret recognized as Percy Jackson, with a pretty blonde girl, lying asleep on top of him.

He was playing with her hair, and had his other arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

Percy seemed to be lost in his own little world, ignorant to his mother's quiet cooing, and Paul's chuckles.

Mr. Blofis shuffled back into the kitchen where my parents were raising eyebrows.

Mr. Blofis smiled, "Sorry 'bout that. My stepson's girlfriend is here, and Sally adores her."

Damon Washam smiled back, "Not a problem. So, Garret's grades. Do you have a tutoring session, or should we hire him a tutor?"

The teacher nodded, "I have one on Wednesday, but I'm aware that football practice is on Wednesday. My stepson's girlfriend tutors him here on Friday, I've talked to her, and she wouldn't mind adding Garret. She's at the head of her class, and while English isn't her strong-suit, she keeps an A or high B."

Garret was ecstatic, a pretty girl to tutor him; awesome!

We were interrupted by two voices coming from the room next to us,

"Seaweed Brain, let me go. I need to finish that blueprint."

"Annabeth, you need sleep! You haven't slept the past two nights, with all your designs, and your obsessive studying."

"I'm fine!"

"No-"

Mr. Blofis interrupted them, "Guys, be quiet! Annabeth, go back to sleep. You're dead on your feet."

Percy made a triumphant noise, "You heard Paul. Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

Paul sighed, "Again, I'm sorry. Annabeth is Percy, my stepson's girlfriend, and she's hasn't been sleeping for a couple of nights. She's got a lot of stuff going on. I know for a fact, that Annabeth's not going to be sleeping, so if you want to meet her..."

Terri Washam nodded, "We'd love to."

They walked into the living room, where Annabeth was curled up on top of Percy, her golden curls pulled into a loose bun. Indeed, she was wide awake, although she had dark circles under her eyes.

Paul coughed, "Annabeth."

The blonde's head snapped up, "Oh, hey."

"So, this is Garret, who needs help in English."

Annabeth squished up her face, "You didn't say it was English..."

Garret was confused, "What's wrong with English?"

"I have severe dyslexia. English... it isn't my best subject, but I'll be fine."

Garret didn't know what dyslexia was, but he went along with it, "Oh.. So, you're Annabeth?"

She nodded, when the front door burst open.

"We're home!"

Thalia Grace strutted into the apartment, dragging Nico di Angelo behind her. Percy groaned,

"You don't live here, Thalia."

Paul facepalmed, of course this wouldn't go smoothly.

**A/N: Hahaha... They met Percabeth, all right. And Thalico.**

**Sorry, but I couldn't resist adding a bit of Thalico to the ending.**

**I need ideas, so PLEASE PM me or leave it in a review!**

**Remember, awesome reviewers can win one-shots!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	6. Part 6

Meet Percabeth

**Cookies to everyone who gave ideas!**

It was Spring Break, and Annabeth was staying for the entirety of it. Percy had invited some of his friends to the Jackson/Blofis apartment for the day, and Annabeth was using the time to finish some blueprints for the newest Athena temple.

Sitting in the living room with Percy was, Jack Davis, Micheal Thomas, and Johanna Gonzales from the swim team, and Lilah Montgomery, who had a _major _crush on the son of Poseidon.

Everyone was laughing at something Micheal had said, when Annabeth stepped out of the guest room,

"Seaweed Brain, where did you put my phone after you borrowed it? I need to call Malcolm about something for my mom."

All of the guests, except Jack, were staring at the blonde. Jack just waved,

"Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth flashed him a smile, "Hi Jack. Where's my phone Perce?"

The boy in question had a guilty look on his face, "Uh... I don't know."

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up, "You _lost _my phone?"

Percy bit his lip, cowering a bit, "Not lost... Just temporarily misplaced."

The daughter of Athena was fuming, "Perseus Jackson. Find. My. Phone."

Percy jumped up, and ran into his room, screaming, "I'm looking, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth sighed, and sat down in an armchair beside the TV. She raised an eyebrow at the gaping teenagers.

"Uh.. Hi? I'm Annabeth."

Micheal whistled, "You're hot."

Percy ran back into the room for a moment to grab Annabeth's hand, and show everyone the promise ring he'd given her, "She's taken."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who ran back into the other room.

Lilah looked like she might puke.

"You're _engaged?_"

Annabeth laughed, "Oh, no. It's a promise ring. He gave it to me on my birthday."

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Percy sprinted into the living room, holding Annabeth's phone.

"I found it! You have like, five missed calls from Thalia, one from Lexia, one from your mom, and Travis has been texting you since noon."

Annabeth sighed, "Just great." She took the phone and stalked back to the guest bedroom.

**A/N: I have a ton of ideas, so I'm going to include another one-shot into this chapter! You can jump for joy now. :P**

**In this one, Annabeth's been attending Goode with Percy.**

Nancy sighed, _Another school._

She had gotten kicked out of the last private school her father had sent her to, and now she was forced to attend a public school, Goode High.

It didn't help that she knew _no-one _at this new school.

Nancy hopped out of her dad's car, and walked up to the front office, giving the lady a slight smile,

"Uh.. I'm a new student, my name's Nancy Bobofit."

The blonde receptionist beamed at her, "Okay, honey. You're going to be in Mr. Reed's homeroom. Room 113. Here's your schedule."

She handed her a small sheet of paper, reading:

_Block 1- English- Mr. Blofis_

_Block 2- Math- Mrs. Grant_

_Block 3- Science- Mrs. Torrence_

_LUNCH_

_Block 4- Social Studies- Mr. Sanchez_

_Block 5- Electives (Art and PE)_

Nancy thanked her, and walked out into the hallway, searching for Mr. Reed's room. When she found it, she walked into the loud, crowded classroom, and sat down at an empty desk.

Percy sighed as he walked into his homeroom, Mr. Reed's classroom. Normally, Annabeth was with him, but she had an early morning meeting with Athena about Olympus. She would be in school by second period, maybe earlier.

As he walked in, his breathe caught in his throat. He'd know that frizzy orange hair anywhere. It was the girl who made his life at Yancy a living Hades.

Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy awkwardly studied her desk, pretending that it was an interesting task. She was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. She looked up, into the boy's green eyes, and felt her own eyes widen.

It was Prissy- Sorry, Percy Jackson. The kid who pushed her in that fountain so many years ago.

The only difference, was that Percy was _hot. _Like, _really _hot.

His hair had gotten slightly longer, and he'd gotten tan. It didn't hurt that the boy had muscles. Not the super creepy, huge muscles, but they were there.

Percy cleared his throat, "Uh.. Hi Nancy."

Nancy stopped her staring, "Hi. You go to school here?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking, since you probably don't know anyone else here, would you like me to be your guide?"

She gulped as she responded, "Sure. Can we compare schedules?"

They did, and Percy noted that they had all of their classes together except for the electives, when Percy had Study Hall instead of Art.

When the bell rang, Percy escorted Nancy to Mr. Blofis' room,

"This is English. Mr. Blofis is my stepdad, and he's pretty cool."

Nancy gave him a small smile, "Oh, cool."

They sat down in the room, and Paul walked in, clapping his hands together.

"Okay, everyone. Today we'll be writing poems. I have different words written down on note-cards, and you'll randomly pick one, then write a poem about it. Come line up."

They lined up, and picked their cards. Nancy's was _time._ Percy's was _beauty._

Nancy sighed as she braced herself to write about time. What an interesting topic. (Note the sarcasm.)

Percy, however knew exactly what he wanted to write.

At the end of class, Mr. Blofis stepped in front of the room, "Okay. Now, I want everyone to read their poem aloud. First up, Johnathon Reece."

After many, awful poems and the occasional good one, Percy was called.

As he stepped up, Annabeth walked in, sitting down silently. Percy swore in his head, and began his poem.

"So, Percy, what was your topic?" Mr. Blofis asked.

"Beauty."

"Okay, go on."

Percy cleared his throat.

"Annabeth."

Cheeks slightly red, he sat down in his seat, Annabeth shooting daggers at him.

"So, since Nancy is new, I'm not making her read hers in front of everyone. Class dismissed."

The bell rang, and Annabeth dragged her boyfriend out of the room by his ear,

"Ow! Wise Girl! That hurts- ow!"

"Get over it Percy."

Confused, Nancy followed the couple out, keeping her distance from the blonde.

Annabeth started whisper-yelling at Percy, "Perseus Jackson! What in Hades possessed you to do that?!"

Percy smile sheepishly, "'Cuz you're beautiful. Nothing else would've worked quite as well."

Annabeth sighed, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a kiss that Percy deepened, arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck, and gave him one last peck.

Nancy stood there, thoroughly disappointed.

**A/N: I need MORE ideas! Idea givers get cookies!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	7. Part 7: Moving In for Mako's Eyebrows

Moving In- Mako's Eyebrows

**A/N: One-shot for Mako's Eyebrows.. :) **

_**~O~**_

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled.

The two were nineteen, and had decided to move in together. They had rented an apartment on the Upper East side, and were in the process of moving their belongings.

Percy grabbed the last stack of boxes, and trudged into the lobby, a couple of steps behind his girlfriend, who was carrying her own boxes.

The couple stepped into an elevator, and Percy started bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I'm excited! I'm not living with my mom anymore!"

Annabeth laughed, "I think your mom's worried, though."

"Nah... She knows I'm with you."

The elevator dinged, and the pair walked out into the hallway, and to their place. After about an hour of unpacking, and a lot of arguing, the doorbell rang.

Percy grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and ran to the door, opening it with a grin,

"Hi."

A woman about the age of thirty stood in the doorway with a little boy, and a baby girl on her hip.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Marissa Clark, from next door. I heard there were new neighbors, I assume that's you?"

Annabeth smiled back, "Yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"How old are you two?"

"We're both nineteen," Annabeth said, "Although Percy turns twenty in a month. It's also our four-year-anniversary."

Marissa smiled, "Well, if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks!"

**A/N: There you go, Mako! Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything else to add.. :(**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	8. Part 8

Meet Percabeth #8

**Annabeth goes to some random co-ed school.**

**And, she lives at the Jackson/Blofis place. She decided to go to a different school, because she thought that Percy would distract her. She's probably right.**

Davies Brown

I have extremely high standards when it comes to girls. For someone to meet these standards, is an amazing accomplishment. I have met very few girl who I have even considered asking out.

At the moment, there is one girl my heart is set on, and her name is Annabeth Chase. Tall, tan, blonde and intelligent, she is a perfect specimen.

I was filing paperwork in the office, (community service is a fantastic addition to your college application) when she walked in. Her face was pale and clammy, and she was bundled up in a large sweatshirt that read 'Goode Swim Team,' and had 'Jackson' written on the back.

She sat down in the lobby, and pulled out a phone. After a moment of tapping the screen, she held it up to her ear, croaking,

"Perce?"

"I'm sick. You said you had today off, can you pick me up?"

"Thanks. See you in a minute. Bye."

I straightened my shirt, and adjusted my glasses, walking out of the office, and into the waiting room, putting a charming smile on my face.

Sitting down next to Annabeth, I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Why, hello. How're you?"

She turned to me and replied, her voice nasally, "I'm sick. You might want to stay away from me, I don't know if it's contagious."

The girl obviously wanted me to baby her. I grinned, and placed my hand on her forehead, "Oh, you _are _burning up. Poor thing. Are you going to drive home?"

"I took the subway to school."

I nodded, "Oh... Are your parents picking you up?" I hoped that whoever that "Percy" fellow is, he's not romantically involved with my girl.

She shook her head, "My dad lives in California, and I don't know my mom very well. I've only met her a couple of times."

I flashed her a sympathetic smile, "Who's picking you up, then?"

The answer I got was the one I had dreaded, "My boyfriend. He doesn't have school today."

"I could drive you home."

Again, she shook her head, "I live with my boyfriend, so he's just going to drive me back to his place."

I was astonished, "You _live _with him?"

Annabeth nodded wearily, "Yes, I live with him, his mom and his step-dad."

At that moment, a tall boy entered the building. He had messy black hair, and bright green eyes that scanned the room. His eyes fell on the girl next to me, and he made his way over to her.

He sat down in the chair next to Annabeth,

"Annabeth- you're okay, right?"

She let out a weak chuckle, "I'm sick, not dying. I'll be fine."

He took her hand, "What feels bad?"

"My throat hurts, I'm all clammy, and I think I have a fever. Also, sorry about taking your sweatshirt, I couldn't find my hoodie."

He waved it off, "No problem. Let's get you home."

Annabeth turned to me, waving, "Bye Davies."

The boy scowled at me, "Who's he?"

Annabeth put and arm around him, "He's in math with me. Davies, this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend."

I nodded, "Hello. She's quite a beautiful creature."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Dude, did you just call Annabeth a _creature?_"

Annabeth sighed, and tried to drag her boyfriend out of the school, "Perce, I'm sick. Let's go."

He took a step closer to me, "Don't you dare talk about her like that. She's a person, not a creature. Goodbye, Davies."

**A/N: Mkay. So, I haven't really had ANY time to update. It's like midnight where I am, and I felt like I had to post something, so BAM.**

**Your in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	9. Part 9

Meet Percabeth #9

**This is the first time Macie, Annabeth's roommate met Percy Jackson.**

"Hey Annabeth?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and looked up from her textbook. "What, Seaweed Brain?"

The two were sitting in a tree, in Central Park. Percy had found the perfect branch to climb up on, and they'd decided to stay up there and study.

Percy grinned as he snatched her book away, "You need to stop studying."

She groaned, "Percy... I have a report due tomorrow on A Midsummer Night's Dream, and I'm trying to finish the play. Give it."

The son of Poseidon shook his head, "Nope. You're stressing out, and you need to take a break."

"Give me my book. Now."

"I don't think I will."

Percy held the book over his head, well out of Annabeth's reach.

Annabeth glared at him, "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

The blonde slowly stood up, and carefully took the two steps over to her boyfriend, "Perseus Jackson..."

As she grabbed the book, her foot slipped, and she tumbled down. Thanks to living at Camp for so many years, she turned her fall into a roll.

The roll didn't stop her from a majorly twisted ankle, though.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth's head quickly turned around, to see that she had landed about an inch away from a girl who was sitting at the base of the tree.

Both girl's eyes widened as they recognized the other. Annabeth had almost landed on her roommate, Macie.

Percy had shimmied down the tree by now, and was obviously freaking out.

"Annabeth! Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Annabeth smiled against the pain in her ankle, "I twisted my ankle, but I'll be fine."

She turned back towards her roommate, "Uh.. Hi Macie."

Macie raised an eyebrow, "Hey Annabeth. You fell out of a tree?"

Annabeth nodded, "Uh-huh. Thanks to that idiot over there." She pointed at said idiot.

Percy pouted, "I'm not an idiot."

She chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that, Seaweed Brain."

Macie nodded, grinning, "_That's _the boyfriend?"

Annabeth nodded, snatching Percy's hand, "Yeah. This is Percy. Perce, this is Macie, my roommate."

**A/N: Yes, this is short. But, it's a weekday. You're lucky to get anything at all:)**

**Also, 200th reviewer gets their very own one-shot, or their own addition to this story! :D**

**Please, guys, I need ideas. Like, NOW. So, everyone who gives me an idea, gets a blue cookie. Sally Jackson made them for me. Sally, say hi!**

**Sally Jackson: Hello, everyone!**

**Anyways, please review, I need ideas, plus I know you want to be the 200th reviewer!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	10. Part 10

Meet Percabeth #10

**A/N: Cookies to you all! (::) (::) (::)**

**This is an idea from: Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis, thanks:)**

**This one takes place right after the Titan War, so Percabeth is on. I think that, Paul would've heard of Annabeth, but never formally met her:)**

Annabeth sighed as she stepped into the lobby of Goode High. Percy had left his history textbook in her dorm-room the past night, and she had decided to return it, since today was a teacher work-day at her boarding school.

She strolled up to the receptionist's desk, forcing a smile onto her face, "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase. I need to deliver something to Perseus Jackson."

The little blonde woman nodded, giving the other blonde a polite smile, "Okay, I need you to fill out the visitor tag."

Annabeth took the name tag, and carefully printed her name onto the blue line. She pressed it onto her shirt,

"Anything else?"

The receptionist shook her head, "Nope. Go on in, honey."

Annabeth flashed her a grin, and stepped into the halls of Goode High-school. She mentally groaned as she realized that she had forgotten to ask which class Percy was in.

She shrugged to herself, and started wondering around, hoping that Percy, or one of his friends she'd met, would walk out of a classroom.

Her breath caught as she noticed a man with salt-and-pepper hair standing at the copy machine, tapping his foot with impatience. She'd seen Percy's new step-father once, during the Battle of Manhattan, but that obviously wasn't the best time to be introduced.

Annabeth grinned, and she padded over to the man, "Mr. Blofis?"

The man in question spun around, a confused look on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Blofis. I'm Annabeth, Percy girlfriend. I'm also a friend from Camp."

Paul's eyes lit up, "Oh, Annabeth! I've heard so much about you!"

"Same with you! Percy left his textbook at my dorm last night, and I need to give it to him. Can you tell me which classroom he's in?"

Paul nodded, "Sure. He's in my English class right now. I just needed to run out and make copies. Room 113."

Annabeth thanked him, and headed down the hall, stopping at Paul's classroom. She hesitantly opened the door, poking her head in. Kids were standing on chairs, throwing paper airplanes, and yelling at the top of their lungs.

Annabeth sighed, and she pushed her way into the room, earning some weird looks from the students. A large blonde boy in a letterman jacket stepped in front of her, "Hey. I haven't seen you 'round here before."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hello. Get out of my way, please?"

He shook his head, "I'm Mark. And you are?"

"Annabeth Chase. Pleasure. Now please move."

Mark wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, "So... Would you like to go see a movie with me?"

Annabeth shoved him away, "No. I have a boyfriend. Move."

Percy's eye caught a head of curly blonde hair and he sat up straighter.

_Annabeth?_

Mark, a football player, had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, who immediately shoved him away.

Percy's eyes widened, as he jumped up from his chair, tearing through the room.

"Annabeth!"

Said blonde spun around, "Percy?"

Grinning, he engulfed her in a hug, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Hey. Why're you here?"

She held up the book, an eyebrow raised, "You need to stop forgetting stuff in my dorm."

Paul walked in at that moment, "Okay, everyone. Annabeth, it was nice to finally meet you, but unless you want to stay for class, I need to ask you to leave."

Annabeth chuckled, "Thanks Mr. Blofis."

**A/N: Daw. That took me forever. A combination of school, and the fact that I'm incredibly lazy, and good at procrastinating. Follow me on tumblr! I'm klainebowsandpercabeth**

**:)**


	11. Author Note: PLEASE READ

Hello, everyone.

Yes, I know. I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever. Sorry 'bout that.

But, I've just run out of inspiration. Plus, I got a tumblr (My URL is klainebowsandpercabeth). And I'm currently addicted to it.

So, I most likely won't be updating any of my stories, or posting new one-shots for a while, unless I get a thought bubble from the magical fanfiction fairy.

But, I wanted to let everyone know that I am changing my user to klainebowsandpercabeth, since it is my tumblr URL, and I'm rather fond of it.

(Warning: My tumblr is VERY, VERY gay. VERY.{I'm a big Klaine shipper.} So, just FYI.)

So, once I add this AN to most of my recents stories, I'm going to be changing my user. I wanted people to know who I am!

I love y'all so much, and if you EVER have something you want me to write, PM me, or put it in my tumblr ask box. I'm still writing, just I haven't been able to really finish anything.

Love you guys.

-Emily xo


	12. Part 11- Finally!

Meet Percabeth- Part 11

"Get off of me, Travis!" Katie Gardner screamed, trying to wriggle out from under her boyfriend, who was currently sitting on top of her. The older demigods had decided to hang out at the Jackson/Blofis residence, as the next day started spring break, and they had planned to drive to Camp together.  
So far, the "small get-together" was in chaos. Lexia was running around, attempting to tackle Lyrical to the ground for ripping her book, and Annabeth was lecturing Percy, Grover, Connor, Will and Nico on the importance of of oral hygiene, after she learned of the boys' bet not to brush their teeth until the summer session of Camp Half-Blood started.  
"I have to kiss that mouth!" She yelled, "I don't want to kiss you if you haven't brushed your teeth in weeks! And I think Juniper, Lexi and Nyssa would agree!"  
Lexia paused her chase, "What would I agree with?"  
"The boys don't want to brush their teeth until summer," Annabeth said, wrinkling her nose.  
Lexia gaped at her boyfriend, the son of Hermes. "Okay... Ew! Why the Hades would you ever do that?"  
Connor shrugged sheepishly, "It was a challenge."  
She sighed, "Oh my gods. A challenge, is when you see if you can hold your breath longer than Percy. This, is disgusting."  
"Yes dear," Connor mumbled, shuffling away.  
Lexia facepalmed, then yelled, "I'm coming to get you, Lyrical!"  
Rachel Dare stormed out of Percy's bedroom, "Perce, you have an awful taste in music. Seriously, Carly Rae Jepsen?"  
Percy blushed, "It's catchy!"  
Rachel rolled her eyes, and plugged her iPod into the speakers, Florence and The Machine's No Light, No Light blaring out of them.  
He turned to Annabeth, "Sorry Wise Girl. I won't participate in stupid bets anymore."  
Annabeth smirked, and was about to reply, when someone started pounding on the door. The demigods quieted, Travis swearing as he jumped off his girlfriend.  
"We're in trouble now."  
Percy groaned, and made his way to the door, opening it.  
"Um... Hi."  
A tall, blonde-headed girl stood in the doorway, "Percy Jackson?"  
Percy's face contorted into a look of confusion, "Yeah. Do I know you?"  
Normally, when a stranger knew who he was, said stranger was usually a monster, coming to to kill him. Percy prayed to the gods this wouldn't be the case.  
The girl nodded, "I'm Bridgette McCauley. I'm in your Bio class."  
He nodded as well, "Oh! Hey Bridgette. So... What brings you by?"  
"I'm babysitting down the hall, and there's a lot of noise coming from your apartment."  
Before Percy could answer, Annabeth pushed her way through the crowded apartment, "Who's this, Seaweed Brain?"  
"This is Bridgette McCauley. She goes to Goode with me. Apparently, she's babysitting and we're being too loud."  
Annabeth nodded, "Oh, okay. We were being really loud."  
"And you are?" Bridgette asked.  
Percy snaked his arm around Annabeth's waist, "This is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. Sorry about the noise, there's lot of people over right now, and I guess we got out of hand. We'll tone it down."  
Bridgette flashed a small smile, "Thanks."  
Percy smiled back, "You're welcome. Bye," and he closed the door.**  
A/N: Hey you guys... I'm alive! I know this is short, and really random, but it's a start. I REALLY need new ideas, so please leave some in your reviews.  
Reviewers get shout outs, and blue cookies!  
Love y'all,  
-Emily**


	13. Part 12

Part 12

"Come in!" Sally yelled as she put the last tray of blue chocolate-chip cookies into the oven. Her son and his best friend, Annabeth were coming from Camp Half-Blood to visit her. She didn't get to see her son during the summer, normally, but this summer had been anything but normal.  
The door to the apartment opened, and Percy walked in, Annabeth right behind him.  
"Hey Mom," he said, hugging her, and giving Sally a peck on the cheek. Annabeth hugged her as well, "Hello Mrs. Jackson."  
Sally smiled, "How many times have I told you, Annabeth? Call me Sally."  
Annabeth grinned, "Sorry, Sally."  
Percy's eyes widened at the sight of his mother's cookies, sitting on a plate on the counter. He immediately swiped one, stuffing it into his mouth. Both girls rolled their eyes, "Percy," Annabeth sighed, "Is it that hard to use manners?"  
Percy nodded, wiping the crumbs off his mouth.  
"Yes, yes it is."  
Sally laughed, "So, why did you guys stop by?"  
Percy had been very vague, when he Iris Messaged her earlier that day, asking if he and Annabeth could come see her.  
"Annabeth thinks she forgot her co- what's it called?"  
"My compass, Seaweed Brain."  
Percy looked confused, "Why do you need to tell what direction you're going?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Not that kind of compass. The kind you use to construct designs."  
"Oh. So, yeah. She thinks she forgot it last time she was here."  
Sally nodded, "You did. It's in Percy's room, on the bookcase."  
Annabeth smiled, and turned on her heel, "Come with me, Perce."  
"'Kay!"  
The two made their way back to her son's bedroom, Annabeth's hand gripping Percy's.  
That's odd, Sally thought, They've never held hands before...  
She shrugged it off, They probably just got closer after the war. That makes sense.  
Turns out, she couldn't have been more wrong. After a couple of minutes, with no return from the two demigods, she decided to go check on them.  
Sally couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face, when she walked into the room, to see Annabeth's arms around her son's neck, their foreheads against each other's, dopey smiles on their faces.  
"Finally."  
The couple jumped apart, when they heard Sally's voice.  
"Mom, hey!"  
"How long?" She asked, the grin still on her face. Her baby's first girlfriend...  
Percy ducked his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Two weeks."  
"Aw... You guys are too cute. So, how'd it happen?"  
"Well, it was Percy's birthday. Tyson and I made him a cupcake, and I went to give it to him after dinner. We talked, I told him that I'd never make things easy for him, and I kissed him. Then we got dumped into the canoe lake," Annabeth said.  
"Oh! I knew this was going to happen."  
Percy raised an eyebrow, "You did?"  
Sally nodded, "Everyone did. Except you guys."  
"Everyone?"  
"Yeah. Rachel, Chiron, Nico, Thalia, me... Rachel and I started planning your wedding a couple weeks back."  
"Mom!"**  
A/N: Teehee. So, yeah. It's short. Again. Sorry. But- hey! It's something!  
So, shout-outs and blue cookies to:  
nyxaurora  
percabeth4ever15  
TheWall1706  
Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis  
SerenaRose3  
Lunalove25  
It's SLF because I'm in love  
NOCHURCHINWILD  
PandaPillowPet  
ArtemisandOrion  
DazedDoxie  
powerofthefreedom  
iLOVEsmellymarkers  
TooLazyToSignIn  
ihavenoaccount  
Athena grl huntress  
missnluvschocolate**

**Thanks so much, guys!**  
**-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	14. Part 13

*SPLASH!*  
Chiron's head turned back towards the cabins, as he stepped into the Big House. Finally, the war was over, and all was relatively well. But the splash he just heard concerned him. It was just past his camper's curfew, so he turned around, trotting towards the lake, where he suspected the sound came from.  
Most of the campers were standing around the dock at the canoe lake, laughing and pointing at the water.  
Chiron cleared his throat, "Children?"  
Most of the demigods' heads swiveled towards the centaur.  
"Crap," Chris whispered, earning a nod from Clarisse.  
"Uh... How's it going, Chiron?" Travis said, trying to act nonchalant.  
"It's been fine, Travis, thanks for asking. I was just wondering why most of my campers are standing next to the lake, laughing, while it's past their curfew."  
"Well... Percy and Annabeth were... having relations on the steps, and we thought that it'd be a good idea to throw them in the lake. Y'know, since it's taken them so long to realize that they're in love with each other."  
This wasn't what Chiron was expecting. "Oh. That's... nice. Well, one of you needs to get them back up. The harpies are coming down to clean up your mess from the campfire, and they have permission from Mr. D to eat anyone who breaks curfew."  
Cries of "Aw!", "But this is fun!" and "Gods, I hate Mr. D..." were heard throughout the group of children.  
"Now."  
Will Solace sighed, and whistled loudly, "Percabeth, times up! Cleaning harpies are coming!"  
Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Percabeth? What the Hades is Percabeth?"  
Ariella, a daughter of Aphrodite, squealed, "Oh, it's Percy and Annabeth's couple name!"  
He looked even more confused, "Come again?"  
"Y'know, like Brangelina? Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie?"  
Chiron shook his head, "Nevermind."  
Some bubbles started appearing in the lake, and a moment later, Percy and Annabeth popped up from the lake, Annabeth sopping wet, and Percy completely dry.  
"Oh. Hi Chiron."  
"Perseus, Annabeth. I suggest you all get to bed."  
The campers scrambled away, to their respective cabins, and Chiron waited until they were out of sight to grin, "Yes. Finally."

**A/N: Yay for really short one-shots!  
Sorry for not updating, I've been busy.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!  
-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	15. Part 14

**A/N: By the way, C.J. stands for Christopher James. It's my god-brother's name, and I just decided to use it.**

* * *

"No Percy."  
"But Annabeth..."  
"No."  
Percy and Annabeth were sitting in her dad's house, arguing about which movie they were going to see. Percy was dying to see Monsters Inc. in 3D, but Annabeth was dead-set on The Hobbit.  
"You know you want to see Monsters Inc. Everyone loves Monsters Inc." Percy said, pouting a bit.  
Annabeth sighed, "Percy, Bobby and Matthew own Monsters Inc. I can see it anytime I like."  
"It's 3D, Annie! 3D!"  
"Don't call me that. And who cares? I've been waiting to see The Hobbit for months. That's what we're going to see."  
Percy pouted some more, "I don't wanna see The Hobbit."  
Annabeth shrugged, "Well, you're going to. Deal with it," and with that, she grabbed her backpack, marching out the door.  
Percy scrambled up, jogging up to his girlfriend, "Do I have to?"  
"Unless you want to sit alone with my father all day, yes."  
He gulped. Percy liked Mr. Chase, but to be honest, Annabeth's dad scared him.  
"Fine. But next week, we're gonna see Monsters Inc."  
It was the first day of Spring Break, and Percy was spending it with the Chases in San Francisco, instead of going to Camp for the week.  
The couple drove in Annabeth's Mini-Cooper to the movie theater, the speakers blaring Maroon 5, Annabeth humming along to Payphone.  
As they walked in, Annabeth groaned.  
"Oh my gods..." She sighed, "Not him."  
"What?" Percy asked, a dark eyebrow raised, "Who's 'him?'"  
"C.J. Rose. Most "popular" guy at my school. He's asked me out about twenty times."  
Percy's normally cheerful, warm, green eyes darkened, "And?"  
Annabeth snorted, "Obviously, I've told him no."  
"Then why does he keep asking you out?"  
She shrugged, "He thinks I'm playing hard-to-get."  
Percy's breathing was uneven, "If he comes over here..." he mumbled, snatching Annabeth's hand in his own.  
You've got to understand; Percy's a very relaxed guy. He's nice to everyone, and he's got a bucket-load of friends back at Goode High, even if he doesn't know that he's popular.  
So when Percy got mad, it was a big deal. He only gets mad about a few things; someone dissing his family or friends, and when people try to mess with Annabeth. He crushed on her for four years, and he's a tad protective.  
Of course, though, C.J. had to walk over.  
C.J. wasn't a bad guy, he's just a bit arrogant. He knows that he's physically attractive, and he's not afraid to show it off.  
Annabeth doesn't like arrogance in a boy. She likes clueless, handsome, dark-haired sons of Poseidon. Or make that son of Poseidon.  
"Hey Annabeth," C.J. said, that idiotic cocky half-smirk on his face, "What's up?" he asked, completely ignoring Percy.  
Annabeth sighed, forcing a small smile, "Hello Christopher. Obviously, I'm here to see a movie with my boyfriend."  
C.J. looked Percy up and down, "Oh. Well, if you get tired of him, I'm going to go see Jack Reacher."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to get tired of him."  
He smirked again, "Baby, don't be like that."  
Annabeth grit her teeth, "I'm not your baby. Please go away."  
C.J. opened his mouth to say something, and Annabeth beat him to the chase, **(A/N: haha... chase...)** by pulling Percy down to her level by the shirt, slamming her lips against his.  
Percy was a bit surprised, but after a moment, he started kissing his girlfriend back, snaking his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.  
C.J.'s eyes were wide, and he backed away, hurrying into the Jack Reacher theater.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! I found this uber-awesome Percabeth fic, and I told myself that I couldn't read the rest of it until I finished this. It worked surprisingly well. This is slightly longer than last time, so it's getting there.  
If any Glee fans are reading this, please go check out my new story, "Burt Hummel On: Sleepovers." Or, if you're not a Glee fan, go check it out anyways!:P  
School's starting back up tomorrow for me, so I'm not going to be able to update everyday, probably. But I will try.  
Please review!  
-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	16. Part 15

Meet Percabeth- Part 15

Percy stood at the door, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. It was the Chases' annual New Year's party, and Annabeth had practically begged him to come out.  
_'Please, Seaweed Brain? I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of my Dad's mortal friends, and he's already making me leave Camp early to go to his stupid party. Please come?'_  
Eventually, she had worn him down, and he had promised his girlfriend that he'd attend the party. Percy wasn't really looking forward to it; Dr. Chase was okay, but he didn't like that his "baby girl" had a boyfriend. Mrs. Chase adored Percy, and the twins were always interrogating him, with questions about his and their half-sister's relationship.  
Bobby answered the door, a grin on his face, "Hey Percy! I guess Annie finally convinced you to come."  
Percy smiled at the twelve-year-old, "Yeah, she did. So, where's your sister?"  
"Oh, she's in the back. I'll bring you to her!"  
Percy followed Bobby back into the Chases' house, ignoring the stares from several of the guests.  
Bobby opened the door to Dr. Chases' office, where a group of middle-aged men, Dr. Chase included, are surrounding his girlfriend, enthusiastically asking her questions about the one-year-early scholarship she received to Columbia University.  
Yeah, that's right; his girlfriend would be a freshman in college next year. While he was a senior. Annabeth just loved to rub that in his face.  
While Annabeth enjoyed talking about her scholarship, she looked a bit overwhelmed,  
"Yes, it's a full scholarship. No, they don't offer them very often, like one student every couple years."  
Gray connected with green, and a large smile broke out on the blonde's face, "Percy!"  
Bobby muttered something about getting more food, and left the room.  
Annabeth pushed through the crowd of businessmen, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck, whispering, "Oh, thank the gods."  
He hugged her around the waist, "Hey Wise Girl!"  
Annabeth pulled back, lacing her fingers into Percy's, "Dad, Percy's here. I'm going to go."  
Dr. Chase nodded, and the couple left, with cries of "Good to meet you, Annabeth!" and "Goodbye!" coming from his friends.  
After the demigods had slipped out of the room, Dr. Brandon Schmitz, a co-worker of Frederick, asked, "Who was that?"  
Dr. Chase flapped his hand in a nonchalant manner, "That was Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy."  
Another co-worker raised an eyebrow, "Do you think that's wise? Wouldn't a boyfriend be a distraction from her studies?"  
Frederick shrugged, "It hasn't affected her grades so far. And they've been dating for two years. Anyways, Percy's a good kid; not much in the education department, but he's good to Annabeth. Besides, she's almost eighteen. She can make her own decisions."  
Dr. Reed, a large, hearty man, chuckled, "Oh, Frederick... My daughter, Lilly-Anne, isn't allowed to date until she has at least a bachelor's degree. It may seem harsh, but it's guaranteeing that she has no distractions. Annabeth, on the other hand, is likely to stray from her academic path."  
"Well," Dr. Chase scoffed, "has your daughter already been accepted into a university? Does she have a job designing for one of the biggest companies in the world?"  
"What company?" another man asked.  
The blonde professor's eyes widened, "Um... Olympus Industries! She's the head architect, in charge of designing their new visitor's center," he lied, making a job up on the top of his head.  
The other's seemed to buy it, and Frederick was relieved. Dr. Reed didn't know what he was talking about, anyways.

**A/N: Tada! Super random, right?  
Yup, this is short, but its a chapter!  
400th reviewer gets a one-shot! (Whoa, we're near 400? O.o)  
So, please review!  
-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	17. Part 16

"And that, is why you should never eat the cafeteria food," Paul said, laughing at his school-food horror story.  
His co-workers laughed, all having experiences with the close-to-toxic school-food.  
It was the October "teachers of Goode" dinner, and it was Paul's turn to host. Sally had spent all day tidying up the apartment and cooking what was proving to be, an excellent meal.  
Sure, it was slightly awkward, but all school dinners were. The awkward-turtle worthy silence was interrupted, by an exasperated sigh, coming from the hallway.  
"Oh my gods, Percy! How many times do I have to say 'no'?"  
"But why not?"  
Annabeth Chase stormed into the room, donning her prep-school's uniform. Her hair was up in it's usual ponytail, and her eyes were a dark, stormy gray.  
Not noticing the crowded dining room, Percy walked in, a pout on his face.  
"C'mon Wise Girl! Everybody goes to the Fall Dance!"  
"Oh, darn. Can't disappoint everybody, can we?" She asked, sarcasm obvious in her voice.  
Percy, however didn't realize the sarcasm, and grinned, "So you'll go?"  
"No! I don't do dances. You know that. I don't even own dress."  
"You know I don't care what you wear! We can be that couple that just goes in blue jeans."  
The demigods were still unaware of their audience, until Sally let out a small, Dolores Umbridge-like cough.  
Annabeth's head swiveled around, "Oh," she said, her cheeks turning a dark red.  
Percy's face turned the same color, at the sight of his teachers.  
"Um... Hi. How's everyone doing?"  
Annabeth slapped him on the arm, "Seaweed Brain!"  
He shrugged, "Who cares? They've already seen us fighting. Uh, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth," he said, addressing the adults.  
Most of the adults chuckled, "Hello, Annabeth, Percy."  
Percy grinned, and attempted to snake an arm around Annabeth's waist, who slapped it away, and stormed off.  
"Still not going!"

* * *

**A/N: So... this is the shortest thing ever. I apologize.**  
**But this week has been pure hell, and it took lots of coaxing to get onto LibreOffice and actually write something other than so-fluffy-you'll-need-a-dentist-appointment Klaine fluff. What can I say? Those boys make me happy.**  
**This week was awful, and quite frankly, you guys are lucky to have gotten anything at all. (Wow, that sounds mean... Sorry.)**  
**Ideas would be lovely. (As would some fluffy Klaine [Glee, Kurt/Blaine] and Percabeth fic recs.)**  
**Remember, 400th reviewer gets a one-shot!**  
**Love you guys,**  
**Emily**


	18. Part 17

Annabeth grimaced, "What if she gets mad? You know that she wanted me to join the Hunt..."  
Percy placed his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Wise Girl, chill. It's Thalia we're talking about. She loves you like a little sister. Even though you're kind of older than her now... She cares about you. If she gets mad, it's going to be at me."  
Percy and Annabeth had been dating for a couple of months now, but had decided not to tell Thalia about it until absolutely necessary. Well, that time had come, as Thalia and the Huntresses were coming to Camp to recruit during Thanksgiving Break. Percy couldn't care less; he was invincible after all. Annabeth, on the other hand, was freaking out. Thalia had always been her idol, and she couldn't stand to disappoint her, or make her upset.  
The couple was currently in the Athena Cabin, Annabeth trying to finish a History paper that was due when she went back to school, and Percy was rolling around the cabin in Malcolm's desk chair, making car noises.  
"Percy, stop acting like a five-year-old. And I know that she loves me, but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around us. She's sworn off boys forever, and now I'm dating one."  
"Annie," Percy said, quickly adding "Beth" to the end, when he saw Annabeth's raised eyebrow.  
"Calm down. We have to tell her sometime. And it doesn't make sense to pro... Procras-"  
"Procrastinate, Perseus."  
"Yeah. Procrastinate. I doesn't make sense. Her reaction will be the same, no matter when we tell her."  
"That may be the smartest thing you've ever said, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, smirking.  
"Ha-ha. Super funny. Thalia's coming when? An hour?"  
Annabeth was about to answer him, when a new voice was heard, along with the slam of the cabin's heavy door.  
"Nope! Thalia the great has arrived!"  
Annabeth's head swiveled away from Daedalus' laptop, her gray eyes wide, "Oh my gods! Thalia!"  
Thalia grinned, "That's my name! Don't wear it out." She hugged the daughter of Athena, then good-naturally ruffled Percy's hair, "What's up, Kelp Head?"  
"I'm dating Annabeth!" Percy blurted out, slapping his hands over his mouth as the words came out.  
Annabeth groaned, banging her head against the desk, "Percy!"  
"...Sorry?"  
Thalia looked conflicted, "Oh gods... Percabeth. It's real."  
Annabeth groaned, yet again, "You too? Everyone's been calling us that!"  
"It's easier to say. I guess I'm happy for you guys. Took you long enough to realize that you both had it bad for each other. Anyways, I'm off to go find Grover. See 'ya, lovebirds!"  
Thalia walked out of the cabin, and Annabeth slapped Percy across the face.  
"Really, Percy? You just blurt it out?"  
"I said I was sorry. And I'd say 'ow,' but I'd be lying."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, and pressed her lips to Percy's cheek. Once the contact was made, Percy shifted his face, so the kiss was on his lips instead.  
Grinning, Annabeth pulled away.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

**A/N: I think this fic is the very definition of 'short n' sweet.' I wasn't planning on the fluffy ending, but who doesn't love a good Percabeth kiss?  
Please, please go check out my new Glee story, "In Which Blaine Gets Jealous." Even if you don't watch Glee, it's kind of self-explanatory, and it's super cute and fluffy. Plus, it's not too long (a little over 1K words) and it's quite fluffy.  
Reviews are always appreciated!  
-Emily**


End file.
